


Him

by HatterSaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Sasuke's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has been watching him for a while now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of late night fluff that my brain refused to let me leave alone. Enjoy

Everyday, I watch him. Everyday I see how he changes from the class clown to a lonely kid. I watched him from the shadows today as well. He was sat on that swing, holding back the tears. And all I could think was, why? Why is he so sad? I wanted to know. I wanted to know so I could make him feel better. I wanted him to feel better so I could see his true smile. All of those other ones are fakes. He uses them to hide himself. Why does he hide? Is it because he's sad?

I asked Nii-San about it. He said that the boy is lonely. He told me that he has no one. I asked about his parents. Nii-San said that they were dead. I felt so sad. He must be aching inside. Then I asked about the villagers. I asked why they look at him like they do. I asked why no one has helped him. Nii-San said he didn't know. But I know he was lying. Nii-San is smart. Maybe he thinks I'll be upset by the answer. But, he is upset all the time because of it, so I want to know. Nii-San refused to tell me though.

I watched him again today. He was being picked on by a bunch of big kids. I jumped in to help but he yelled at me. Told me to stay away. Does he think he deserves this? No one deserves this. I refused to leave him. In the end, we were both beaten. Nii-San swore vengeance but I told him not to. This way, I've taken some of the pain away from him.

Today I decided. My goal is to make him happy.

* * *

We were assigned our teams today. I'm with the crazy pink haired fan girl and, him. Since that night a few years ago, I had forgotten my purpose. I had sworn to make him happy but, so far, I've made it worse. I made him my rival. All so I could get stronger. Selfish! I will re-vow to make him happy. Make it a blood promise.

We went to the the land of waves for a mission. I did my best to protect him. In the end, I was the one saved. He thought I had been killed by the masked man and unleashed some hidden chakra. The chakra didn't feel good. It felt wrong and evil. Not his chakra at all. This must be why he is shunned. I have to let him know I accept it, and him. Maybe more than I let on.

We're in the Forest of Death. The Chunin exam has begun and Team Seven is taking part. So far, we have only our scroll and no one has attacked us. I want to pass. I want to pass so I can get stronger. I want to protect him. I need to protect him so he can be happy.

We were attacked. Someone infiltrated the test and attacked us. Apparently, he's after me. Is it a he? I'm pretty sure it is. Whatever it is, this snake is going down. He was attacked. I was paralysed and couldn't protect him! I'm useless! What? That evil chakra. It's back. He's attacking the rotten snake! He's winning! I have to help him!

I got in the way. All I did was help the snake with his plan. Now I'm cursed and he has to worry about me. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be a burden. I will get stronger...by any means.

I can feel it. If I continue past this waterfall, I'll become strong. Strong enough to protect him from everything. He's here. He's on the other side, calling me. Telling me to come home. I can't. It may hurt for now, but I will come back to protect you! I promise.

The battle is over, and he is unconscious. I will return. And with the power to protect you from Kami himself.

* * *

He found me. After three years, he found me. Just seeing him makes me happy. I don't acknowledge the others once he's here. They could be back home for all I care. What matters is he came. After everything, he still came. I smile to myself without realising it and he smiles back. I can't resist the embrace I launch at him. I have to mask it though. I have to pretend that I want him dead. This pains me so much, but I have to go through with it. The snake isn't dead yet. I have to kill him first. With a small scrap to get my point across, I leave him again. It hurts me so much when I hear him call after me once more. Yet, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Like just the thought of him saying my name makes me happy.

We meet again. He saved our pink haired teammate. Not like I actually planned on killing her though. It was all an act. It's always been an act. I never wanted to hurt him as much as I have. As much as I will. Without another word, I turn to leave. "We will die together." My heart skips a beat. He, wants to die with me? That, makes me sad and happy. I feel the sadness of knowing he wants to die when I go but, I can't help but feel happy that we'd be together at the end. However, I must leave for now. My plan is not yet finished.

A lot has happened. A war began so that my ancestor could capture him. I didn't want to help my ancestor. So, I did my best to take side paths. Now I stand opposite him again. We will have to fight, again. But this time, he will win. He's stronger than me now. I can feel it. So much for protecting him. Now he can protect himself. I smile to myself and he moves. Looks like it's time. I'm sorry for being inept. Please forgive me.

The fight is over. We have been given the power of the Sage of Six Paths. Now we will fight my ancestor as a team. Side by side once more. As it should be. We prepare ourselves for a fight to the death and somehow, it feels right. Being beside him, feels right. I never want to forget this feeling. No, I don't want it to end. If we win this, no, when we win this. I will confess. I will tell him everything.

* * *

Once the war was over. I told him. I told him everything. From the first day I watched him to the moments before the fight. At first, he was shocked. Then he smiled. A beautiful smile that I never wanted to leave his face. It was magnificent. The whole world shone brighter once the smile broke out over his face. It shone brighter than his amazing golden hair. Brighter than the oceanic blue of his eyes. All of the feelings I have for him increased ten fold from seeing his genuine smile. Not the smile that protected his child self. Not the smile that he wore to make others happy. The genuine smile that could cure any illness. The smile I've wanted to see since I was a child.

He was so beautiful, it almost blinded me. We stood upon the roof of the Hokage's Tower and looked at the village we call home. I couldn't help the hatred of this place seep out a little. But I couldn't stay mad long. After all, this place gave birth to him. The man currently receiving his Hokage title. The man who's smile would light the darkest of days. The man who's fingers entwined with mine perfectly. The man who swore he shares the same affections towards me. The man who promised to stay with me forever. The man who was gentle with me our first time, and let me top our second. The man who I've loved since the day I first saw him.

I turn to him and see that overwhelming smile. I swear it's contagious, because now I'm smiling too. I watch his lips as they say the four words I'll never get sick of hearing. I can only hope my response does the same to him. "And, I love you Naruto."


End file.
